Fates of the Wild West
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Phoebe's fasination of the Old West days could be her down fall, when her and her sisters visit the old west of California. Can Prue and Piper save her from her wild side and her wild heart before its to late? This is sa challenge from friends.... enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. I did this on a side bet with some friends. They didn't think I could actually DO a Phoebe centered fic and not get her hurt.. so this was what I came up with..

* * *

**

He sat and watched the rider approach them. What news would he bring? Was someone still looking for them? He was running on an adrenaline high. He couldn't explain it. He wanted it to last forever. Was that what he was doing? Was he leading them all to their deaths for his own glory?

He rode up to the camp and quickly got down from his horse. Spotting the one person he was looking for, he quickened his pace, his boots kicking up the late afternoon dust.

"He's in town."

Everyone seemed to watched as the news was delivered. What would they do? What would he do?

He sat on the log and watched the fire burning.

"Did you hear what I said? He is here. If we stay here he'll find us and kill us all. We have to get moving."

"We stay."

"WHAT!?" a voice yelled from the back. He was the only one that every really stood up to him. Maybe it was because he was also the only one that had stood up for him not that long ago. "Are you nuts. We have to go."

"That is what he will expect us to do. No. We stay right here. He'll move on to the next town. And then we can strike."

They all looked at the one who had questioned him. He was their second, what he did most would certainly follow.

"Fine. But if he is still down there in the morning. We move out. Deal?"

He continued to watch the flames not answering the question. Then he slowly looked up to their eyes meeting for that split second. A split second that he was uncertain of his actions. "Deal." He had said it. He had sealed their fate.

* * *

"Someone again tell me whose crazy idea this was and why we are doing it?"

"Phoebes idea and the why? You'll have to ask her." Prue laughed from the passenger seat of the Jeep.

"I can't she's sleeping." Piper laughed as she held her eyes to the road.

"So wake her." Prue looked at her sister with an almost evil smirk.

Piper looked over at Prue and could see the huge smile on her face. Just looking at her sister relaxed for the first time in weeks it seemed, made Piper start to laugh as well.

Swinging her arm she playfully slapped her big sister, "You wake her. That way you can deal with the crabby bear."

Phoebe was on break from college, and she had somehow convinced Piper to leave P3 in the hands of Leo and somehow, god only knows, managed to get Prue to take a few days off from work. Now they were traveling through the deserts of the western United States. They had already covered most of California. At least that's what Piper thought. But in actually fact they had only been gone a few days.

"And still almost two full weeks to go."

"What?" Prue looked over at Piper who seemed to be talking to herself.

Piper took a quick glance at Prue; "I was just trying to think on why Phoebe is so interested in this part of California."

"With her, who knows. Maybe she likes tall prickly things."

Piper let out a laugh as she swatted Prue. "That is way TMI." She laughed.

"Well she might." Prue seeing what Piper was on about, started to laugh with her.

"Ok why are my sisters laughing and not letting me in on the big joke." Phoebe complained from the back seat.

"Trust me Phoebs you _DON'T_ wanna know." Piper told her as she looked through the rearview mirror.

They bantered back and forth as they usually did. Talking about their latest vanquish or Piper and Leo. Phoebe was determined that they were meant to be together but it would seem the Elders had other ideas.

They pulled the car into the parking lot of the hotel, and as the three stepped from the Jeep the nostaligia of the wild west hit them all. The small town had kept its western heritage alive and well, right down to the people wearing authentic western garb.

There were no cars on the main street, all you saw were wagons and horses tied to the rails; rails that had stood the test of time and weather.

Phoebe got to of the Jeep and walked back towards the road looking into town. "This is so cool."

Piper came up behind her as Prue went to find a room.

"So what is it with you and the Wild West anyway Phoebs?"

"I don't know. I have a faint memory of Dad watching the old movies on TV. Maybe thats it."

"Maybe because you're right. I remember you would sit with him through everyone. We all knew the one way to shut you up was to sit you in front of a western." Prue added as she came behind them.

"The wild side of Phoebe Halliwell finally revealed." Phoebe laughed

"Yeah and it's all Dad's fault." Prue added with sarcasm. She never had the best relationship with her father. Well that was till after he turned his back on them when thier Mother died.

Piper shot Prue a look to not get into the Dad thing. "Ok so, where we off too first?"

"I don't care, look at this place. I feel as if I've jumped in a Western and Clint Eastwood is going to ride around the corner any second."

"Or maybe Billy the Kid." Piper laughed

Phoebe swatted her sister, "No, you see he would come riding around shooting his six gun. Oh he was so hot." Phoebe looked down the street hoping that maybe he would.

Prue pulled her sister away from the hotel and towards town, "Keep dreaming lil sister."

* * *

They had waited for the right time. Or had they? Was there ever a right time to rob a bank? They had seen him leaving town hours ago, so they knew the coast was clear. Suddenly their leader had walked out into the street and straight for the bank. He was so obvious, yet no one seemed to be bothered by him.

He burst through the bank slinging his six guns. "Ok everyone. Hold up. Put the money in the bag."

"Not this time Billy." The voice behind him stated as he spun around.

But fortunately for him, his gang was right behind him. The next thing they knew a shoot out was taking place in, and right out front the bank.

* * *

Phoebe had wandered into one store, and was looking around. As she was about to leave she felt a pul, one like she had never felt before. "**PRUE!"** she screamed out for her sister as she felt the vortex pulling inside, "**PIPER!"**

Prue and Piper ran towards the store Phoebe had gone to. But when they got there, there was no sign of their sister. But there was a suspicious young man standing before them wearing a trench coat, and holding two six guns in his hands.

"Ok where did she go?"

The man looked at the sister before him, "Who are you and what are you doing here. It is too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" The sisters echoed each other.

He looked around and saw no sign of the men that were there but a few moments before.

Prue looked at the man as he too had a look of confusion, "Who are you?" She asked, but he somehow seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. But Piper did

"He's... He's Pat Garrett." She managed to get out.

Prue looked from Piper to the man before them. "If he's Pat Garrett. Where the hell is Phoebe?" Prue questioned afraid of the answer.

Piper saw the look of concern on her sisters' face. If Pat was here. Then Phoebe must have gone where he was. And once Piper realized this, she then too noticed that Pat had his guns drawn in the fighting position.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, please tell me this is just part of some crazy town thing that Phoebe found and is playing a game with us." Prue stated as she looked around the store for any sign of her sister. "You do realize when I find her I'm going to kill her for this kinda prank."

Piper watched as Prue looked throughout the store. But every now and then she would cast a glance at the stranger before her. What she nor anyone had realized, was that the store was seemingly empty. The one person that was there was frozen in awe at what had happened. He looked at the stranger as if he was looking at a ghost.

"It really is you?" he finally managed to mumble out.

"Look I need to get out of here. I had him. Damn it I had him." He spun on his heals and started for the door.

Piper reached for him and grabbed at his coat. "Whoa their cowboy. You aren't going anywhere till we find out what the heck happened to our sister."

He looked down at her and then to where she grabbed his coat. "Look Lady I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but I need to get back out there before he gets to far ahead of me. I've been tracking him for months now. Hell I was one of them at one point. But money can buy a lot of things."

"Does that include turning on a friend." Prue shot out. She knew the history of Pat Garrett and what he was famous for.

He locked eyes with her. He still fought his own inner demons every time he thought of what he was doing. "No it does not. But sometimes there is no turning back once you have gone down the wrong path." He tried to explain. He knew that she knew what he had done. And what he will do to end it all.

"Ok look, I don't care who you are or what you did. All I care about is getting my sister back in one piece. And you showing up here guns at the ready does not give me much comfort for her safety. Now come with us and we will figure out how to get you back there and her back here, safely." Prue ordered as she walked out of the store, her nightmare only just beginning.

--- ----

Prue paced back and forth as Piper and Pat sat watching her. They had tried to explain to him that he was no longer in the Wild West and that the year was 2000. It was a tough sell, but they had finally managed to convince him that they were speaking the truth. Or at least they thought they had.

"Ok let me get this straight. You are trying to tell me that the year is 2000 and that somehow your sister and I switched places in time?"

Piper looked at the pacing Prue before turning to Pat, "Pretty much yeah. Look we don't know how this happened but we need to know what you were doing right before you came before us in that store."

Pat took in each lady before him. They had told him some stuff, but he knew they had not told him everything. "I had been tracking him for the past few months. Each day I figured him out a little bit more. I used to ride with him so it wasn't that hard to work out his next move." He studied the sisters' faces before continuing. It was amazing to him how much they both knew of him and his prey. "I was setting him up for a bank heist. I knew it was one he could not resist. And I was right. He walked in like he owned the place. That was when I stopped him and then everything turned sour. It was like he knew I would be there."

Prue watched as the man told his tale, "Maybe he did. As you said you rode together he knows you as much as you know him."

Her words hung like a blanket before anyone said anything.

"So when you suddenly found yourself here you were in the middle of a gun fight with him?" Piper asked knowing deep inside that Phoebe was now in the middle of the same fight.

"Yes, and I had him too. I was trapped in the bank with his men outside. There was no escape this time."

They shared a look before turning back to the man before him.

"Look we will help you as much as we can. But our first priority is getting our sister back." Prue told him.

"That's fine with me. Just get me back in time to catch him."

Piper took in the mans features. He was as handsome as the books had said he was. But her thoughts were brought to Leo. He was her one true love. "Ok so you agree with us and what we are saying?"

He looked at the two girls before him. " I believe in part of what you say. But if you can get me back to where he is then, yes I believe what you say"

* * *

Phoebe first felt the hard wooden floor from underneath her feet. She heard the loud shots of gunfire as she quickly squired out of the way. Ducking behind the counter she took a small peak over the counter top as the men shouted at one another and shots rang throughout the building.

It was hard to tell who was shooting at whom. It wasn't like a movie where you could tell the good guy from the bad guy. "Ok where the hell am I?" she finally asked herself as the shooting seemed to quieten down.

"In hell honey. Just stay down and it will all be over soon."

Phoebe turned and looked at the bank teller beside her as she coward under the counter, not showing her face for a second. But that was not who Phoebe Halliwell was. She was a Charmed One, they fought to save the innocent, not cower behind a counter with them.

She looked around at the battle before her and tried to decide who was who, until she spotted him and she knew who he was. But before she could even react she heard the gunfire. And the next thing she knew, she was face on the ground with a puddle of blood forming around her.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt the pain, but it wasn't from what she thought it was. It was the brief moment when she hit the floor. She soon realized that the blood that she saw was not her own, but that of the person that lay beside her.

He had saved her. That bullet was heading right at her and he saved her. He had pushed her out of the way and it was he whose blood she could see.

But as her own realization came to her she saw the gun pointed at her.

"Help me up and out of here." His voice was deep and husky, but it still held that of a young boy.

She wanted to tell him no but she felt he had saved her now it was her turn to save him. She got up and pulled him to his feet.

"AUGH!. Careful would you. It is still attached." He cried out but no tears were spilt. It was that of a man holding in his pain in front of a lady.

He walked out of the bank his gun towards her. He knew she was his only ticket out of the bank. His men were to busy holding off Pats men. He had noticed the sudden disappearance of his dear old friend Pat Garrett. A friend who now wore a badge. One of honour they say. He often wondered what would have happened if it was him that they had approached instead of Pat. What would he have done?

"Billy?"

"I'm ok. Get the horses." Billy yelled back before turning to the lady. "I'm afraid I need you a little longer ma'am."

"Don't Ma'am me, and I don't mind really." Phoebe replied as she helped him along the wooden sidewalk.

She took in everything around her. _It's just like the movies,_ she thought to herself. The wooden walkways, the dusty streets; the salon across the street and the general store next to it. She could see the girls sitting on the railings of the hotel that joined the salon. All eyes in the town where on her and the man she held up. She could feel their fear and some their hate. They didn't understand it was not his fault. It was the money. Money even then made people crazy. He was just protecting what was taken from him. He had lost the one person that believed him and protected him. Killed out of greed. Now all he was doing was taking it back.

He grabbed his horse by the reigns and pushed Phoebe up to the saddle, where he quickly pulled himself right up behind her. Holding the reigns in his hand with his good arm, that was wrapped around Phoebe, he held his injured arm up as he kicked his horse and galloped off through town shooting his six gun leaving behind a trail of dust. Another trail for Pat to follow.

* * *

"Ok can we stop now? My ass is getting sore."

"Her ass looks fine to me." Someone behind them said getting laughter from the other men.

"Back off buddy. Trust me I will kick your ass when I get the chance." Phoebe shot back at him over Billy's shoulder.

"Careful boys I think she means it." Someone yelled out.

"Ok that's it." Phoebe pulled on the reigns and was quickly standing on the ground making her way to the horse that was riding behind them.

The next thing they all knew was, their friend on his back looking up at her staring into his own six gun.

"Don't mess with a woman on PMS."

He couldn't believe that she had taken him down like that. A woman had his gun and was pointing it at him. He quickly got back to his feet looking to kill.

"Let it go Dave." Billy said from his horse. He wasn't keen on Dave and seeing this woman take him down like that made him like her even more.

Dave stared at Phoebe as she turned the gun around and handed it back at him.

Dave leaned in towards her whispering so only she could hear, "Don't turn your back on me lady." He pulled back holstering his gun and getting back on his horse. Kicking his boots into its sides he quickly rode ahead of the rest of the gang.

Billy held his hand out helping Phoebe back to his saddle, "Nice move."

"Thanx. Something I learned from my sister."

"So do you have a name. I mean I take a bullet for a pretty lady at least she could do is tell me her name."

Phoebe smiled as he spoke to her. They had started a slow easy pace heading through the trees. "Phoebe."

"Phoebe. I like it."

"Thanx. And you. I mean, I get kidnapped by a handsome stranger in the middle of shoot out. Not to mention I've never had a guy take a bullet for me. Does my saviour and kidnapper have a name?" She knew who it was that she shared the saddle with, but she didn't want him to know. Like most guys it was all ego.

"William H. Bonnie. My friends call me Billy."

"Hmm I like William better. Sounds more sophisticated."

Billy pulled forward and turned Phoebe to meet his gaze. "I like your spunk lady. You can call me whatever you like." He smiled at her before resuming his position on his horse.

* * *

Prue watched as Pat cleaned his gun again. "Don't you ever get tired of cleaning that thing?"

"No." he answered as he snapped the last piece in place and then rolled it along his arms making sure every notch was lined up perfectly. "A clean gun could mean a matter of life and death for me."

They sat in silence a bit longer. Piper was out looking for something for her and Prue to wear. They had an idea that would hopefully either send them back to 1879 or bring Phoebe back to 2000. Leaving Prue with Pat in behind the stables.

"So why'd you do it?" she finally asked

"I'm not sure really." He knew what she was referring to "I got sick of running. Sick of the killing."

"He was your friend."

"I know. That's what made it harder then it is."

"So what are you gonna do once you catch him?" Prue left the question open. She didn't want to come out and ask him if he could kill someone he had once considered a friend.

Pat looked out towards the horizon. It was a question he himself had often wondered. He looked over at her as they leaned against the railing. "I don't know."

* * *

They pulled their horses around when they got to where they wanted to be. Back to the same camp they had used the night before. Billy knew that people wouldn't think they would camp so close to town.

"They probably think we are half way to Mexico by now." He said as she helped Phoebe down. "Don't you go no where now." He smiled knowing there weren't to many places she could go.

Phoebe brushed her hand fast and hard against her jeans kicking the dust off them. "I just want a bath. Nice and hot that I can soak in for like a week."

"There's a pond at the bottom of the hill. Why don't you go down there and clean up? We'll stay up here." Billy suggested.

Phoebe looked around and knew that with Billy saying they would stay there that they would. She had seen something between them. She wasn't sure what it was just something. Maybe she was attracted to his wild side, the excitement and thrill of the danger he possesed.

As she sat on a rock looking out towards the pond and the high cliffs that surrounded it, her thoughts were also thinking of someone else she cared about. Two someone's actually. She missed her sisters and knew how worried they both must be. She needed to figure out a way to get herself back home to the year 2000. For 1879 with Billy the Kid was not how she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

The coolness of the water eased the heat of her body. She couldn't believe ever having been so hot. But as she swam through the clear waters and the dirt washed off her she could start to see her already well tanned body was even darker, if that was even possible.

She had dove under the water and as she surfaced she ran her hands over her hair brushing back the water from her face.

"Well, well. What have I found here?"

Phoebe spun around quickly at the voice behind her. "Dave. What are you doing down here?"

"Well I was gonna go for a swim, but I see that I've got company."

Phoebe looked to where her clothes lay and where Dave sat; Not three feet from each other.

"Get out." He said as he locked eyes with her.

Phoebe didn't move. She tried to think of what she could do. She knew that he was pissed at her for what she had done. Now here he was sitting right near her clothes.

Dave moved his hand revealing his revolver. "I said, get out."


	4. Chapter 4

Prue and Piper had ridden the horses the rented as far away from the town as they could, Pat had taken the lead for them. When they were half an hour from the town he was pointing things out to them along them way. Places that had not changed in hundreds of years.

"Pat. Can I ask you something?" Piper asked as she rode up beside the lengendary lawman

"Sure Piper."

"Ok, I always thought that Billy and his adventures, for lack of a better word, were all in New Mexico. What was he doing in California?"

Pat sat on his horse not really sure if he wanted to get into his friend's history again. "He went there for a little bit after the whole thing in Lincoln blew up. He needed some space and he wanted to stay in America."

"So he just reveled around doing what it was he did."

"Yes he did." Pat answered though not giving any more.

They rested at an alcove of trees. "We should stop here." Pat said as he dismounted from his horse.

"And here because?" Piper asked as she to dismounted.

Pat wandered around the tree covered area, "He camped here the night before he raided the bank. I suspect he would come back here."

"Why? Why not try and make it further, or even to Mexico?" Piper asked with apprehension.

"Because he would think that we would figure him to make that move. Sitting here this close to the town would be the last thing anyone would think."

"So you think he's here." Prue asked hoping that they soon would have Phoebe back.

"Most likely. But he's on his way back home. Back to New Mexico."

Piper sensed something in his voice she wasn't sure what it was but she had a bad feeling about it. "Pat. What aren't you telling us?"

He looked out through the trees. From there he had clear view of the vastness of the land he rode. The land covered in canyons and cactus. Tumble weeds and death. It wasn't that he was afraid of death. It's just that he had seen so much of it. He had caused some of it.

"If he goes back to New Mexico then your sister is in a lot of danger. There are a lot of men that want him dead there. And anyone that is riding with him could get killed in the crossfire."

Prue dismounted her horse and stood there listening to Garrets voice. She knew what they had to do and they had to do it fast. "Then we better hurry up." She stated frankly as she looked over to Piper. Her own worries masked on her younger sisters' face.

* * *

"If you wanted a peep show Dave all you had to do was ask." Phoebe smiled at him as she started to make her way to the shore.

"I don't want a peep show as you put it lady. I want you gone from here."

"Fine, just let me get dressed and I'm on my way."

"Oh no. You're going like that."

Phoebe stopped her slow swim to shore. She couldn't believe Dave was that heartless that he would make her go through the desert with nothing on.

"I don't think so Dave."

Dave spun around, gun at the ready, to the voice that come from behind him.

"I told you to leave her alone. Now why don't you go back up to the camp before I change my mind about not pulling this trigger."

Phoebe watched the will of each man on the shore. Neither one backing down. But Dave wasn't stupid. He released the trigger on his own before holstering his weapon. He turned and glared at Phoebe before turning back up towards the camp.

"That's twice you've saved me now."

"Well I couldn't let anything happen to my ticket to freedom now could I? With you with me the possee that will be after us may think twice before shooting at me."

"I see." Phoebe continued her swim to the waters edge before standing and getting out of the water. Making her way to her clothes and the towel that Billy had given her earlier. "So now what? Where are you heading next?"

"Back to New Mexico. I want to keep a good distance between me and Pat."

"You think he's coming back?"

"Well if what you told me is true. About you and your sisters. Then yes. It sounds like they love you very much and would do anything to right this. And once they do, Pat is gonna be back on my trail."

Flipping out her wet hair from under her shirt she looked at the wound on Billy's arm.

"You should clean that."

"It's not the first one. Probably want be the last one. It's just a graze."

"Right. That's why I was practically lying in a puddle of blood at the bank. Let me see it."

--- ---

She could smell the faint smell of wood burning and what she thought was coffee. Opening her eyes she blinked back a few times letting her eyes adjust to the daylight.

"Morning."

"Morning. What is that smell?"

"Coffee. Doc made it. Drink it at your own risk though, he isn't the best coffee maker around."

Looking around she noticed the absence of one person. "Where's Billy?"

"On the ridge looking for any of Murphy's men. We move out in a few, you better get ready."

--- ----

The vultures circled the sky looking for any sign of death. The small group moved through the caverns and cliffs with ease. Five riders on four horses. The barren rock and dirt was all you could see for miles. No sign of life. Only those that rode and the birds of prey waiting for one to fall.

* * *

They had waited till morning to cast their spell. One that they hoped would take them to Phoebe. The heat was as unbearable at that hour as it had been throughout the day. They found that the desert heated quickly around them.

Placing one hand in the middle and another on their horses.

"This better work Prue."

"Hey Phoebe is the spell caster not me. Now come on. Read it."

Pat stood there beside them not really sure if he completely understood what was going on. He had seen a lot of things in his life. Dead men walking. Billy with standing another merge of bullets. People hanging and surviving. But witches? He wasn't sure if he could swallow that one. He had heard stories growing up about witches back east, but he never truly believed in them. But then how else had he gotten to the year 2000. He had no reasonable explanation. He had placed his hand on theirs and wondered as they did what would happen next.

The colours swirled around them as Prue instinctively hung on to Pipers hand below hers, and she could feel Pat's hand tighten on hers. They could faintly hear the horses getting restless and almost feel their fear through her hand. She tightened her grip on the reigns as her world soon came into focus.

Looking around Piper was the first to voice the question in all their heads. "Ok where the heck are we?"

Pat looked around releasing his grip to Prues hand and that of his own horse. Bending down near the now ashes of a fire. Placing his hand on the rocks he looked out to the land before him. "They haven't been gone long. A few hours at the most."

"They, as in our sister?" Piper looked over at Prue as she asked the question.

"It's them. Come on we have a hard ride ahead of us if we hope to catch them before sundown." He quickly pulled himself up to his horse and started down the trail.

Hard and fast the three riders kicked up the dirt and leaving a trail of dust for all to see behind them. Each after their own prey as they heard the vultures above them.

* * *

The canyon walls rose high above them as the four horses making their way through with care. Four riders listening for any sound that were unfamiliar. The fifth looking for any sign of danger as best she could. The sound echoed throughout the canyon. Bouncing off the walls carrying throughout the confined space and eventually disappearing.

The horses reared, riders fell, blood was spilt. The sound of gunfire grew louder as each person standing took cover behind the rocks. One looking at the body before him out in the open. What had he done?

* * *

The horses stopped, two riders looking at the man in front of them. Fear on their faces

"Gunfire." Was all he said as he quickly kicked his horse to full speed.

His words of before ringing through their minds. _Anyone with him could get caught in the crossfire_. Fear over taking their minds the two older sisters were soon after Pat Garrett praying that their sister was not hurt


	5. Chapter 5

Prue rode the horse faster then she ever had, the sound of gunfire urging her forward. All she could think of was Phoebe out there in the middle of a gunfight with one of histories most notorious gunfighters ever.

Piper followed close beside Prue as their horses kicked up the dust behind them. They both had nearly past Pat Garrett as they rode towards where they prayed Phoebe was and ok.

As they rounded the next bend the site before them caught them both by surprise and shock.

* * *

Phoebe had rolled to her right, as she felt the horse shudder beneath her. She heard the shouting of Billy and the rest of the men around her. But when she realized what was happening she quickly scurried behind the nearest alcove of rocks.

She looked over to her right and saw Billy holding his gun out shooting towards the source of the original gunfire.

She heard shouts and cries of pain. She turned a glance at the place they had been riding and saw him lying. She wasn't sure if she should go back out there and save him or not, even risk her own life. But before she could even rationalize and answer in her mind she was half way back towards the wounded man.

"PHOEBE GET BACK HERE!" Billy shouted, as he tried to cover her the best he could, as did the rest of them. She was going after one of their own, the least they could do was protect her.

Phoebe quickly took her hands and placed them around Dave's upper chest and started to pull him back towards the rocks that she had been hiding behind not two seconds prior. She heard the bullets around her, but kept going.

"Hang on Dave. We're almost there." she took a quick glance over her shoulder as she continued to walk backwards, dragging Dave along the dirt.

She took one more step and then nothing. All sound of yelling and shots where gone. It was if someone had paused the movie and everyone froze in place.

Phoebe quickly looked up and around her hoping that what she thought had happened had truly happened. Then she saw them riding straight towards her.

She placed Dave down as the two riders quickly dismounted and ran towards her.

Piper snatched the bullet that would have surely killed Phoebe had Piper not frozen time when she had. "That was to close Phoebs." Piper told her as she pulled her to a warm hug that was soon joined by Prue as well.

"Are you ok?" Prue looked into her sisters' eyes knowing that if she were lying she would be able to tell instantly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But Dave here's not doing so well." Phoebe looked down at the frozen gunfighter at her feet.

Prue looked around at Billy and the gunfighters on the cliff. "Ok we have to get you out of here before Pat unfreezes along with them."

"Prue we can't just leave them here. They'll get slaughtered." Phoebe looked at her sisters for some understanding.

"Phoebe you almost got shot just now. If we hadn't come when we did you would be dead. We're going." Prue looked at Phoebe determination in her eyes. She was not leaving Phoebe there no mater what.

Phoebe glared back at her oldest sister. "I'm not leaving them like this."

Piper watched the battle of wills going on before her. She knew both Prue and Phoebe well and once they both made up their minds there would be no stopping them. Especially when they were against each other.

"Ok Phoebe get him to cover and Prue you do something about them up there." Piper stated as she stepped between her two sisters. Both still glaring and not yet ready to stand down.

"Now!" Piper said, as she looked at Prue her unsaid message getting through. _'You're the oldest, let it go.'_

Prue took a step back and made her way towards the cliff where the men had laid in waiting for Billy and his gang.

Pipers freeze wore off as she helped Phoebe with Dave.

Billy was the first to notice the sudden appearance of the extra lady in the desert, and the stillness of no gunfire. "Phoebe? You ok?"

"Yeah, but Dave's going to need a Dr. its pretty bad."

Billy looked down at Dave and then up to the cliffs. Noticing that the men that were there before where now gone. Taking his luck in stride he helped Dave up to his horse as the rest of them also mounted.

Reaching down to help up Phoebe she stepped back.

"I can't go with you Billy. I need to get back home."

"I understand." He looked over and saw the two ladies with their horses standing off to the side. "Your sisters?"

"Yeah. And Pat's back, so you need to get out of here fast."

Billy turned as he watched his men riding down the trail before he turned to Phoebe. He dismounted from his horse and walked up to her. His actions causing Prue to take a step forward only to have the gentle arm of Piper holding her back.

"I don't think I'll ever meet someone like you again Phoebe."

She looked into his eyes and let out a small laugh, "Probably not."

He leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back. "Good bye Phoebe." He turned and jumped up on his horse and followed quickly after his men as they headed southeast towards New Mexico.

Phoebe stood in the spot she had been standing as she watched him ride off. "Goodbye Billy."

Prue and Piper watched as their baby sister kissed and said her good-byes to Billy the Kid.

"Trust her to fall for an outlaw." Prue said quietly to Piper.

"Yeah well she is the wild one in the family. Come on lets get home." Piper said as she took her horse by the reigns and made her way to her sister. "You ready to go home now?"

"I'm not sure. But if I have to, then yes." Phoebe answered though still watching the dust settle from where they had ridden.

Pat sat on his horse and waited for them to ride up to him. He noticed the extra rider on one of the horses and gathered that they had found who they were looking for. "I presume that you are Phoebe."

"You presume right." She looked at him with a smile.

"You are a lucky girl to have ridden with him and not get hurt."

"No she's lucky she has sisters that can save her butt when she needs it." Piper answered as she looked at her sister sitting behind her.

Phoebe looked at Pat and then turned back to the direction they had come.

"He's going back isn't he?"

"Yes he is. He always goes back." Pat looked at the last bit of dust settling in the narrow trail. "And I have to follow him. You three take care. I don't expect I'll be seeing you again."

"Not unless you decide to travel through time again." Prue answered

Pat pulled his reigns and started his pursuit of Billy the Kid once again.

They waited a bit before making their own trail. Back towards the camp that Phoebe had stayed in not that long ago.

Silence hung between the three sisters as they traveled through the desert. Neither one knowing what to say to the other. Prue and Piper where both glad that Phoebe was back but they were also a little mad that she would risk her life the way she had.

Phoebe was just glad to know that Billy had once again gotten away and was safe for the time and that she was going home.

* * *

The fire sparked in the evening darkness as the three figures sat around in silence.

"I'm glad you're ok Phoebe."

"Me too." she laughed not taking her eyes off the flames.

"But if you EVER pull a stunt like that again. I will personally hold you down so Prue can kick your ass." Piper finished

Phoebe looked up at Pipers harsh words and then over at Prue.

"Don't look at me. I will kick your ass and she won't have to hold you."

"I couldn't let him just get killed."

"Phoebe you could have been killed."

"I know that Prue but it was something just happened I was reacting before my brain even had a chance to weigh the options." Phoebe defended herself and her actions. As she quickly stood up and paced behind her sisters.

As she fumed she listened to her sisters reasons for why she shouldn't have done what she did. It made sense but they didn't understand she just reacted.

As she was about to protest again she stopped at the sound from behind her. The now ever familiar sound of a gun being cocked for firing.

"Prue? Piper?" she slowly stepped back towards her sisters

"What's wrong Phoebe?" Prue watched as Phoebe stepped back though not taking her eyes off the surrounding forest.

"Well, well boys. Who have we here?"

"Looks like them ladies that helped out The Kid earlier today."

"That it does." One of them said as they closed in on the sisters

"So what you say now we have some fun with them as they took away our fun with Billy." The obvious leader said as he reached quickly and pulled Piper towards him, holding his gun against her abdomen almost daring the other two to try something.


	6. The End

Piper felt the cold hard steel of the barrel against her stomach. The fabrics of her shirt the only thing between her and it.

"Ok look, just let her go." Prue tried to negotiate for Pipers release but soon felt the cold metal on the skin of her own arm.

"Now why would we want to do that when we just want some fun?"

Phoebe stepped sideways when she heard the steps behind her approaching.

"Not very smart lady. First you helping Billy and now this."

"We weren't helping him. We were just trying to get out sister back."

"Yeah he kidnapped me from that bank you know." Phoebe said in his defense as much as their own. Phoebe looked over at Piper with a look that said more words then actual words could say.

Lifting her hands slightly she froze the cowboys before her.

"Ok to close lil Sis." Prue said as she took the gun from the hand of the man behind her.

"Phoebe take these and get rid of them." Prue said as she handed the guns to her sister.

"Maybe we should each keep one. Just in case." Phoebe suggested as she looked at each sister.

Piper and Prue looked at one another and realized that their sister was right. Each then taking a gun in hand. They couldn't always rely on their magic to help them.

They had managed to hog tie the men that had come to their camp though the men were as confused when the freeze wore off as they were the first time Prue had thrown their weapons away.

Phoebe made her way to the crop of trees and rocks that led down to the pond she had bathed in a few days ago.

"You two get some sleep. I'll keep watch." She volunteered. She didn't really want to but she didn't want to hear another lecture from her sisters, as she left her sisters behind.

Piper went to go after her but felt Prues hand on her arm, "Let her be for now. Lets get some sleep."

Piper watched after her sister as she walked away knowing that maybe they had been a bit harsh on their baby sister. But Phoebe had to realize that they were acting out of fear and love. But mostly love.

--- ----

Phoebe looked out over the dark desert. The moon casting a shadow over everything along the desert. making the cactus seem larger then life and the rocks that stood out were almost coming to life in the shadows. She watched as a coyote made its way across the desert sand looking for its dinner and prey.

She looked back to the campfire to her sisters. Both curled up beside each other. She loved them more then her own life.

As the moon rose through the sky she recalled the times they had together. But she was fighting off sleep.

She felt the arms wrap around her and felt warm and safe.

"Sleep. I'll keep watch."

Phoebe felt her eyes close to the soft humming and the gentle rocking. She was losing the battle but she knew they were all safe.

"I love you Billy." She whispered softly before darkness surrounded her.

She felt the sun caress her cheek as it started its rise to the sky. She felt the same warm arms around her as she looked up and they locked eyes.

"I have to go. And so do you. Take care of yourself Phoebe." He kissed her again gently on the lips as he stood up and made his way to his horse. Looking back for one last kiss through the air he soon disappeared out of site.

"You too." she said to herself as she watched him disappear.

Phoebe shock the cobwebs from her head as she made her way back to where her sisters were still sleeping. Tossing another log on the fire she started to get it warmed up for the coffee.

"Hey you."

Phoebe turned and looked down at Prue's ice blue eyes.

"No point stocking that thing. We're leaving here right away."

"Sorry, habit."

"Right." Prue looked at Phoebe not sure what to say to her. She wasn't really mad at her sister she never really was. Just reacting out of her protective instinct.

The stood together hand in hand as they looked at the spell they had brought with them. The one to take them all home. Reciting three times they all felt the familiar pull of their magic working. They soon found themselves in the same crop of trees as before, only this time the year was 2000 not 1869.

The ride home was quiet, each sister lost in their own thoughts. Some of concern of what had happened and the one of what was lost in the Wild West.

* * *

Home at last was what they all thought. Phoebe grabbed her bag and made her way up to her room. She needed some time to herself and not listen to her sister. She knew that now that they were home they would lecture her again about her decision to save Dave.

Her radio turned down softly she flipped another page of an old album of the three of them.

"And this one goes out to Phoebe. We love you, Prue and Piper." The DJ spoke through the speakers of her stereo as she started to laugh and cry as _Living in the Wild Wild West_ came through her speakers.

She heard the faint knock on her door as Prue peaked her head through.

"Truce?"

Phoebe smiled at her sister and the gesture they had made. "Truce."

Prue and Piper made their way and sat on Phoebes bed. Piper taking the album in her hands.

"I think this was when your love of Billy the Kid really got stared."

Prue looked at the picture of Little Phoebe standing beside a gunfighter at Universal Studios. Her own six gun holster around her waist as both guns were out pointing at the camera.

The smile on her face was enough to melt the heart of any cold gun killer of the Wild West, and give in to her very need and wish. Much like today, only the killer of yesterday would turn into the demon of today.


End file.
